1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barreled weapon with regenerative propellant injection through the intermediary of at least one axially displaceable piston.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 31 53 053 C2 there is already presently known a liquid propellant artillery arrangement utilizing direct injection. This arrangement possesses a breech bore on the breech housing, in which a differential pressure piston is arranged so as to be axially movable. The head of the differential pressure piston is arranged in the breech housing so as to extend towards the end of the weapon barrel. The breech bore is arranged in a combustion chamber at the artillery barrel end of the breech housing, and is divided into a ring-shaped or annular propellant reservoir which encompasses the shaft of the differential pressure piston. Through the intermediary of a separate control piston there is regulated the injection of propellant into the axial breech bore. For the reloading of a projectile, the control piston is relatively displaceable within the differential pressure piston and removable. The propellant injection is implemented through radial and axial passageways arranged within the differential pressure piston, and which stand in communication with the combustion chamber at the end of the weapon barrel.
The construction of the arrangement for the injection of propellant is complex and requires a separate control for the control piston and for the differential pressure piston which are movable relative to each other. Moreover, this arrangement is not adapted for injection of two propellant media which are to be admixed with each other; for example, a fuel and an oxidizer, which comes into application in the employment of diergoles.